ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zenorift
Welcome aboard Zenorift! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- MiKael (Talk) 21:00, December 1, 2009 Bad Romance (Live On SNL) The portion of the song can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwNX_z3sxZc and that specific performance can be viewed here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAlTTPd6vRY hEyyy XxMjF 20:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) So this is a direct quote from MiKael: Although, I would check out other fan sites, I know a copy of the .mp3 is out there somewhere. Sorry! As MiKael said, don't want to get in trouble with her record label. hEyyy XxMjF 22:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Vanity on Third Album Vanity has already been released. It will not be on the next album. Rətro 14:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Dance in the Dark Hello, Unless you have official source refering to Dance in the Dark as the fourth single of The Fame Monster, you can't post fake information on the Gagapedia. We are not a fan site where "rumor/gossip" are added on the project. This is about destroying the reputation of the Gagapedia when fake/unconfirmed information are posted and after that, people take them for truth. You need to be carefull and provide reference, source, images, videos if you want to add something important like the name of the fourth single. If you are not sure about the information, just write it before posting it. Thank you, MiKael 17:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Anybody can add anything on the wikipedia without source. I can add that "Brad Pitt" will be on the music video of Alejandro but this doesn't make the information real. If there's a source .. yes, if not well you know what to do :) Keep up the good work, MiKael 20:01, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Alejandro (music video) - Still So far, only one still has been released. hEyyy XxMjF 21:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Dance in the Dark Right, I was the first to update the Gagapedia with this information, back in May. In an e-mail received, they had mentioned that plans were for Dance in the Dark to be released as a single were well on it's way, but later, they had decided against it, e-mails from multiple sources (IE: Cherrytree Records, Interscope, etc.) had said they cancelled the release, so there would be more focus on the Third Album. A lot of fan-based sources began listing it as a single, but it hasn't been announced, or even mentioned on Lady Gaga's main website, nor her Australian based site. I personally was, and am pulling for Dance in the Dark to become a single, but as of now, MiKael believes it to be a radio single, and not a physically released single. If you have further discussions regarding this topic, please refer to MiKael, there's not much I can do, due to the confusion behind this "release". hEyyy XxMjF 17:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC)